Revenge is a Dish Best Served with Santana
by gimmethesticky
Summary: Finn's cheated on Rachel so she goes to Santana to get back at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is for a friend who asked me to write her some smut.**

**Slightly AU, I guess? They're seniors, Santana and Brittany aren't together, and I don't think there are any spoilers. Whatever. **

**Also, it's NC-17, people. All ye who don't know how a vagina works, leave now, because you're too young to be reading this. **

**Thank you, and enjoy the show.**

**Don't forget to review, too. This isn't the first thing I've written, but it is the first I've posted.**

Santana sat in the back row of her last class of the day, cringing as Will Schuester rolled a blue condom onto a banana he held in his hand. Her nose scrunched and she fought the urge to dry heave at his bright and happy expression, apparently overjoyed at the thought of his students engaging in safe sex. How did no one see how undeniably creepy that guy was? I mean, honestly. She mentally checked out of the Sex Ed lesson after Schue started talking about the 'mechanics of male genitals.' What? She didn't need to pay attention to any of this. Just because she preferred automatic did not mean she didn't know how to drive stick. Why she was even having this class as a senior, she didn't know. She was positive that every seventeen to eighteen year old student at McKinley knew how sex worked and if you didn't use the proper precautions a baby would be the end result.

Well. She still wasn't sure if Finn knew.

Almost everyone.

She took out her phone and was about to send a sarcastic-laden text to Quinn about condoms and babies when she saw she had a message from Rachel.

_Berry - Finn cheated on me._

Her brow furrowed, wondering why Berry was telling her this. Out of everyone in Glee, Santana was the only one in this class. The dwarf must have had a free period, or something. Santana was pretty sure Berry would bust a gasket if she texted during a lecture. She quickly typed out a reply and sent it.

_Santana - Finn's an asshole, so this is not news to me._

_Berry - He does not know I am aware of his actions._

_Santana - So fucking what, Smurfette?_

Santana put her phone face down on her lap and looked up. Mr. Schuester was now going over the dynamics of the female reproductive system. Inaccurately. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, grateful for a distraction from this catastrophe of a Sex Ed class.

_Berry - So I'd like to return the favor, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd allow me to enlist your assistance in this situation._

Hold up.

_Santana: Ten words or less._

_Berry - I want to cheat on Finn with you._

Santana didn't know whether she was angry, disgusted, offended, or just turned on.

She decided it was probably mostly the latter. After a few minutes of rereading the text, she sent her reply.

_Santana - What's in it for me?_

_Berry - Publicly humiliating Finn Hudson. Do you need another reason?_

Santana was about to say that, no; she didn't really need another reason, when Rachel sent another text.

_Berry - If it will help to sway your decision, I promise to not talk at all during the event._

_Santana: Are you saying I'll get to boast to the whole glee club about popping you?_

_Berry - Yes. And I will not deny it._

Santana thought about the poetic justice of taking Finn's virginity and then snatching his girlfriend's from right under his stupid, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man nose.

_Santana - Deal._

Just as she hit send, the bell rang for the end of class. She gathered her bag and quickly made her way to her locker. Thankfully, Sue was doing some CIA interview, or something, so Santana didn't have Cheerios after school. She opened her locker to grab a cheer routine folder and there was a folded piece of paper lying on top of it.

_"Be at my home by 8:00 PM tonight. I trust you recall my address, so I will not repeat it. We will have the house to ourselves."_

Santana thoroughly tore up the neat note and tossed it in a waste bin.

Five hours until eight o' clock. That'd be enough time to chill with B for a while, maybe work on some homework (less likely), and get back to her house in time to change and make it to Rachel's.

xxx

Santana knocked on Rachel's door and tapped her foot until the smaller brunette opened it.

"Before you go all mute, explain why you're asking me to do this with you."

Rachel took a breath. "You're single, you're attractive, you won't hesitate to knock Finn down a peg or two, and he'll really hate that it'll be you who was allowed to touch me and not him."

Santana gave a little shrug and then walked over the threshold into Rachel's house.

"Lead the way."

She followed Rachel through the house and up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and then into the singer's room.

Santana leaned back against the closed door and sized Rachel up. The cheerleader could tell the shorter girl was nervous, and for whatever reason, she wanted to at least attempt to make this somewhat special. What? Contrary to popular belief, she's not completely heartless.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you tell me you want it," she stood there and watched as Rachel sat on the bed, facing her, and pulled the dark red sweater from her body, leaving the singer in jeans and a darker red bra.

"I want this, Santana, so stop just standing there before I decide I want Puck to help me, instead."

Never one to back down from a threat, Santana stepped in front of Rachel and pulled her own tight dress over her head, revealing her black lacy panties and matching bra. She kicked off her heels and cocked her eyebrow at Rachel, who was – rather unabashedly – staring at her chest.

Rachel swallowed and attempted to calm her nerves.

"How do you want to-?" Rachel's gaze fell down the cheerleader's torso until it landed on the hem of the girl's panties. She blushed and her eyes shot back up to meet Santana's.

"That depends on you," Santana stepped closer to the bed, parting Rachel's legs so she stood between them. "Do you want me above you, below you, next to you, sitting with you?" she leaned down so they were face to face. "I'll top you either way."

Rachel released a breath. She hadn't anticipated this feeling of- what was it? Loss of control?

"What do you mean 'sitting'?" Rachel stared into dark eyes and unconsciously held her breath again as Santana moved even closer.

The taller brunette reached down unbuttoned Rachel's jeans, carefully enough so that she didn't actually touch the girl. "These are going to need to come off, eventually. You want to do it, or should I?"

Rachel stood up and Santana backed off as the shorter girl pulled her jeans down. "You're being much less..."

"What?" Santana shot back.

Rachel moved her jeans to the side with her toes and met Santana's furrowed brow. "I was expecting you to be more," she shook her head. "abrasive. It's nice that you're not."

Santana smirked before leaning forward to take Rachel's lips in a harsh kiss, pushing her tongue past the girl's lips just once, before pulling away, satisfied at the low groan she caused.

"Abrasive like that?"

"I- I suppose so, yes."

"You asked what I meant by sitting." Santana crawled onto the bed and sat roughly in the middle, cross-legged, facing the headboard. "Take those off," she gestured to Rachel's panties. "and come up here," Santana patted her own thigh.

Rachel blushed a beautiful shade of pink. She hesitated, and Santana saw it.

"Look, Berry. You're hot, you really have nothing to worry about on that front."

"I've been told otherwise for long enough, sometimes I still believe it."

"Whatever, you're smokin'. Now you gonna let me make you feel better than Hudson ever could?"

Rachel licked her lips. "One condition."

"Name it."

"Tonight, you call me Rachel."

The cheerleader nodded once. "Deal."

Rachel nodded and slipped the underwear down her legs, her face burning as she stepped out of them. She glanced up to see that Santana hadn't looked away from her face.

She got onto the bed and moved closer to the girl waiting for her.

"How should I…?"

"Remember your choreography for Push It? It'll be like that, with a few differences."

For the billionth time – and certainly not that last time – that night, Rachel's faced turned another shade of pink.

She steeled her resolve, though, and moved, somewhat awkwardly, so she sat facing the brunette with her backside resting on Santana's calves. She braced herself by putting her hands on Santana's shoulders, feeling extremely exposed. So she was grateful, again, when she saw that Santana's gaze had still not strayed from her face.

"Are you okay?"

"This feels very cumbersome." Rachel crossed her ankles behind Santana's back and she jumped slightly when the cheerleader placed soft hands on her tense thighs.

"We'll shift in a bit," Santana said and, without warning, kissed Rachel again, this time running her tongue along the shorter girl bottom lip as if asking permission to enter her mouth. Rachel granted it, and soon found her hands gravitating to cup Santana's neck, and the back of her head.

Santana's own hands were busy caressing their way from Rachel thighs up her back, and she undid Rachel's bra so quickly that the girl couldn't give time to protest.

Not that she would have.

Santana pulled away from Rachel's mouth and wrapped her right arm around Rachel's back, her hand resting on the girl's shoulder blade, while she snaked her left hand back around to rest on Rachel's inner thigh. A thought crossed her mind and she latched her lips to Rachel's pulse point on her neck and sucked, hard. She wanted to leave evidence of this little endeavor, and a mark like that'd do the job nicely. She pulled away with a satisfied smirk at her darkening handiwork.

Santana kept her teasing hand just below where Rachel was aching for her and focused her attention to Rachel's recently uncovered breasts. The shorter brunette gasped at the hot mouth enveloping her sensitive nipple and pushed her chest forward, giving Santana all the encouragement she needed. She laved Rachel's tits with more attention before leaning back to look the girl in the eyes.

"Do I need to worry about actually breaking you?" she asked curiously. She would totally be gentle if Rachel needed her to be, but Santana was fairly certain Rachel was no stranger to masturbation.

Rachel's chest was heaving and she didn't care anymore at how exposed she was, she just wanted Santana's hand to move just a little bit closer...

"No," she shook her head. "The vibrator I use is big enough to…" Rachel let out a long, loud intake of breath as Santana entered her with two fingers up to the knuckle. She grunted out the air in her lungs when the cheerleader didn't move.

"You sure about this?" Santana husked in the girl's ear, and made sure to put heavy emphasis on the next word. "_Rachel_?"

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Rachel canted her hips forward, trying to gain any stimulation from the fingers inside of her.

"Work with me," Santana whispered as she began to move her arm, keeping her fingers slightly curled, but rigid.

Rachel let out harsh, panting breaths as she rocked her hips in a quick rhythm with Santana's thrusts. She occasionally uttered small, wordless sounds, which Santana responded to by quickening their pace.

Soon – too quickly, in her opinion – Rachel was trying to stave off her impending orgasm by focusing on her breathing, but that tactic flew out the window, along with her volume control, when Santana pressed the heel of her palm into Rachel's under-stimulated clit on the next drive of her arm.

Rachel screamed and couldn't help it as her body tensed and her toes curled, and the feeling of being completely unraveled kept happening because Santana still hadn't stopped.

Rachel was gasping, her whole body jerking in Santana's arm, and she barely saw the cheerleader's evil grin when suddenly she was on her back, and Santana was above her, fingers still moving between Rachel's thighs. Somehow, the small brunette's hips still canted up to meet Santana's strokes, even as her second orgasm wracked through her.

Her vocal cords betrayed her and this time she couldn't even cry out. Her back arched, her heels dug into the mattress, and she was vaguely aware that Santana would probably want to refrain from wearing any tank tops for a while, as she'd have red scratch marks on her shoulder blades.

Santana gently removed her hand from Rachel, wiped her fingers on the girl's limp thigh, and flopped off to lie beside her. The cheerleader sat up and was about to get down from the bed to start retrieving her clothes when Rachel's hand caught her wrist.

"Don't you want me to…?" She gestured with an uncoordinated arm at Santana, and the other brunette chuckled.

"Are you up for that?"

Rachel hummed, her eyes closed. "Yes," she rolled onto her stomach, her right shoulder knocking into Santana's backside. "Just let me catch my breath."

Santana looked behind her shoulder at Rachel, her back rising and falling as she breathed. Rachel's head was turned away from her

"How do you feel?" Santana carefully climbed over Rachel and laid down on her other side. Rachel turned back over and stared at the ceiling.

"A little sad that I'm not lying next to the person I actually expected to lose my virginity to," Rachel spoke softy, and Santana's jaw clenched at her words. Rachel turned looked at Santana and said, "But I'm no less satisfied with who I chose."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't regret this, Santana. I didn't just choose you because I thought you'd agree; I chose you because I wanted you. I don't expect anything from you tomorrow at school. I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad to say I'll be done with Finn within twenty-four hours."

The cheerleader shifted uncomfortably next to Rachel. She almost wished the girl had said she didn't feel anything, like Finn had, then at least she'd have known how to react.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

"You got any food?"

Rachel chuckled and groaned a little. "I don't think my legs would be steady if were to attempt to stand, right now," She sat up a little and braced herself on her elbows. "And besides," the shorter brunette gazed down at Santana. "I'd really like to return the favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I might add more to this eventually, but I'm not sure where I want the story to go. So. Here's some more, but there might not be another chapter unless I have some magical stroke of genius. Which, don't get your hopes up about that. Not a lot of genius going on in my noggin these days, but I'm definitely open to suggestions.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana made an 'oomph' sound when Rachel suddenly rolled on top of her and then moved to sit between her legs.

"I may not have done this before, but I am extremely attracted to the idea, and I did extensive research on the subject yesterday to ensure maximum success."

"Rachel, what the hell are you- oh," Santana rested her weight on her elbows, watching as the other brunette began to pull her panties from her body. Her head slammed back onto a pillow as Rachel's mouth engulfed her.

"Dios, Rachel," Santana fisted the comforter in her hands and tried to breath as Rachel's tongue moved against her sex. She dug her heels into the mattress as the brunette between her thighs licked broad stokes from her wetness to her clit, down and up, down and up, making her jolt with every brush against her sensitive button.

Santana released her grip on the bedding with her hands and instead threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, willing her eyes to stay open. Rachel's tongue deviated from its previous spot, and Santana whined at the loss.

"Left, left, left, go left," Santana whined again when Rachel incorrectly obeyed her order. "No no no, other left!"

Rachel rectified her mistake, that time.

Santana choked out a, "There!" And her fists tightened their hold on thick brown tresses. Her clit was being pummeled ever so wonderfully by Rachel's magnificently talented tongue, and she grunted when suddenly there were fingers moving inside her.

B usually gave at least a little bit of warning.

Her back arched. What the hell kind of research gave results like this?

"Curl them," Santana demanded. Rachel angled her fingers to meet Santana's request. The cheerleader turned her head to the side and began mumbling incoherencies. She felt her orgasm fast approaching, and she tossed her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"_Míreme_," Santana begged, lightly tugging on Rachel's hair, but the girl didn't budge from her spot. More desperately, Santana added, "Rachel..."

Rachel kept her hand in place but she shifted and slid up Santana's pleasure-ridden body. As soon as their torsos were flush, Santana held onto Rachel's face and kept eye contact. Rachel gave a few more thrusts and Santana came undone, staring into almost black eyes. She rose off of the mattress, body pressing into Rachel, and she came back down with a final breathy moan.

She dropped her hands to the pillow and lay panting as Rachel delicately removed her hand from between Santana's sticky thighs. Santana tilted her head back as Rachel peppered her throat with little kisses.

It felt nice, heat blossoming from every press of Rachel's lips against her damp skin. It felt nice, but her chest began to constrict in panic, and Santana hastily pushed the girl from on top of her. She sat up and flung her legs off the side of the bed, and scooted closer to the edge when she felt Rachel's fingers graze her back.

"I'm leaving," Santana hopped down from the bed and quickly picked up her dress, pulling it over her head as she walked towards the door, where her shoes were.

"What… was it… was I...?" Rachel sat up against her headboard and pulled the comforter loose so she could secure it to her chest, her insecurities resurfacing at Santana's sudden change of attitude.

"Calm your tits, Thumbelina. We had a fun rough n' tumble," Santana raked her fingers through her hair, attempting to calm it. "A clue about that? When the person you're fucking suddenly goes rigid and then slumps back down, you've done your job well." She put her hand on the door handle and turned back to look at Rachel. "Just keep your end of the deal and don't deny it when I rub in Hudson's face how loud you were."

Rachel watched as Santana left her room, and waited until she heard the front door close before she flopped back onto her pillow and thought about what had just happened.

xxx

The only time Rachel saw Santana before glee on Tuesday was a passing glance in the morning as she was gathering books from her locker. She only saw the cheerleader for a second, and had blushed slightly at the smirk Santana wore, the taller girl's gaze directed right at the purple hickey adorning Rachel's neck.

She was trying not to flinch, now, as she stood alone with Finn in the choir room before everyone else arrived. She'd informed him that she'd cheated on him, and that she was dumping him. He wasn't taking the news well.

"Rachel, what the hell!" He towered over her, as usual, but he somehow seemed so much bigger when he was angry. "With who? Tell me his name!"

"Whose name? What's going on in here?" Quinn came into the room, a concerned look on her face as she looked between Finn's red face and Rachel's determined eyes and set jaw.

"Rachel cheated on me with some guy, and she said she's dumping me!" He glared at Rachel as he said this, but Rachel locked eyes with Quinn. In the few seconds as they looked at each other, a silent understanding passed through them, and they both thought the exact same thing. 'I can't believe we ever fought with each other over this guy.'

Quinn looked at Rachel as she said this, "What, Finn?" Her hazel eyes jumped the foot or two (or ten) to meet Finn's. "You can do it, but when she does, it actually counts?"

"Shut up, Quinn, you have no idea what you're talking about," his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and Quinn merely scoffed before walking past the lumbering boy and up to sit in the back row, just as the rest of the club meandered through the doors.

"I said what I wanted to say, Finn. I'm done." Rachel sat and Finn was about to say something more when Santana swaggered into the room, smug grin fixed to her face.

"Aww, what's this? Trouble in paradise?" Santana's way of coating her words in scathing sarcasm was nothing less than a form of art.

Finn turned on the cheerleader, now, bristling with anger. "Stay out of this, Santana! This has nothing to do with you!"

She got up in his face and squinted her eyes. "Oh, Hudson. It has _everything_ to do with me."

Santana's eyes met hers and Rachel felt her heart thump in her chest. The blood slowly flowed to her face until she heard her pulse pounding in her ears.

It took a few seconds for the ball to drop.

"What?" If Finn had been older, something might have actually exploded in his head. His brain was already short circuiting.

Santana took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rachel was so much better in the sack than you were."

"You're a lying bitch, Santana. I don't believe you."

Rachel clenched her jaw and the words were tumbling past her lips before she could process them. "You should." She heard a dramatic gasp from behind her. She was almost certain it had come from Kurt.

Finn had done a one-eighty and his tomato hued face was adorned with a look of disbelief and horror. Before he could shout more, Rachel spoke again.

"With your next girlfriend, Finn, don't let her see the blatant evidence of your escapades. Throw away your used condoms in a different trash bin other than the one she can plainly see in your bedroom, because she might think you'd used them to sleep with someone that wasn't her." Rachel noted that the color had drained from Finn's face, and she stood. "Santana will you please drive me home?"

Rachel didn't wait for Santana's response. She simply walked out of the silent room, leaving a room full of stunned students behind. Oddly enough, she didn't feel like crying. Maybe the angry tears would come later.

She walked out to the parking lot and stood on the edge of the sidewalk, taking calming breaths as she listed to her heart as it tried to escape the confines of her chest. A black car up ahead to the left made a chirping sound as Santana breezed past her, and Rachel quickly followed the girl. She got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in, and when she next looked up, the car had somehow moved from its space to the parking lot exit. Santana flicked on the left turn signal.

"Yours?" The cheerleader asked.

Rachel shook her head. "My dad's working from home, today."

"Mine, then," She switched her blinker to signal right and sped away from the school.

They rode in silence to Santana's house, and Rachel observed that the well-off neighborhood of Lima Heights was nowhere near as terrifying as the HBIC made it sound. She kept her thoughts to herself, though, lest Santana make Rachel leave the comfort of her car.

Santana pulled up to a gorgeous house, and Rachel didn't have time to take in any details as she hurried behind the taller brunette, up two flights of stairs and into a darkly lit room.

Rachel stood by the door as Santana moved about the room; first she dropped her school bag, next she quickly changed into sweats and a camisole in her walk-in, then she sighed and sat down on her bed, against the headboard.

"So," Santana sniffed and put her hands behind her head. "you found used condoms in Finn's trash?"

Rachel had been staring at the floor, and had yet to move from in front of the closed door.

"Hey," Santana frowned when Rachel still didn't respond. "Dwarf, I'm talking to you."

"When I'm alone with you, Santana," Rachel spoke to the floor. "I necessitate that you call me Rachel." She finally looked up to see Santana scowling at her.

"Don't tell me what to do."

The smaller woman glared and her hands clenched into little fists. She was just so angry! She hadn't been this angry since that boy from her synagogue called her dads the 'f' word to her face. She was actually shaking.

"Touch me," Rachel said.

"What are you-?"

"Just-" Rachel took a deep breath through her nose, and she began unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"-come over here and touch me, before I combust."

Santana felt the blood rush between her legs and her mouth suddenly ran dry. She got up and started walking towards Rachel, as if she was being pulled by some invisible string.

As soon as she was close enough, Rachel grabbed Santana by the shoulders, turned her, and shoved her roughly up against the closed door with the force of her body. Santana gasped and felt the pain of being manhandled shoot a jolt of pleasure straight to her core, and she moaned.

Rachel's eyebrows raised. She filed Santana's reaction away for future use.

Rachel didn't waste any time. She quickly shoved Santana's camisole above her breasts and bit and sucked on them while she shoved her hand down Santana's pants – no underwear – and began fucking her against the door.

"Jesus FUCK!" All Santana could really do cling to Rachel as the shorter woman had her fun. She was already embarrassingly wet, so the two fingers Rachel was using, "Oh, shit!" Scratch that. The three fingers she was using were sliding in an out of Santana with ease, although Rachel found Santana's walls squeezing her digits more tightly with every up-thrust.

Minutes of this went by, and Santana was glad nobody was home to hear the loud profanities issuing from her mouth. She was panting and moaning and squealing and her breasts were blushing pink from all the bites Rachel had given them. "Fuck!" Santana gasped and her body bowed from the door and she went rigid for a few seconds before the convulsions almost made her fall over. Rachel caught her, and she pulled out of the cheerleader before licking her fingers.

Santana sagged back against the door and then looked at Rachel with hooded eyes. "My turn," she husked, and then walked Rachel, – who looked a little stunned at her own actions – wobbly legged, back to the bed, sat her on the edge, and then Santana fell to her knees.

She ran her hands up the insides of Rachel's thighs, and the woman parted them. "Up," Santana said, and she quickly pulled down Rachel's panties when Rachel obeyed. "I have a question for you," Santana spoke huskily as she rested her cheek against Rachel thigh, inches from her eventual goal. She was actually curious about this, but the question was just a way of stalling. Santana was still trying to catch her breath.

Rachel gave a breathy, "What?" while attempting to wrap her mind around how she'd just slammed Santana up against a door and – for lack of a better term, at the moment – had her way with the taller brunette.

"How far has Finn gotten with you?" she slid her hands around Rachel's thighs and ticked her fingers along Rachel's side as she stood higher on her knees, so she was just below Rachel's eye level.

"He," Rachel closed her eyes as Santana brushed her fingertips under the swell of Rachel's breasts, and she took a moment to wonder why she bothered unbuttoning her dress if it wasn't even off of her, yet. "we never- I didn't let him get past second."

Santana hummed. "Did he ever make you feel," she enveloped both of Rachel's breasts over the floral dress with her skilled hands. "like this, when he touched you?"

Rachel thought, for a moment, that if Finn had made her feel anywhere close to this delicious burning sensation any time he was near her as Santana's making her feel now, she would have lost her virginity to him when they were sophomores.

Rachel's chest heaved against Santana's firm touch, and she shook her head. Santana's eyes smiled at her, and then those gentle hands pushed her onto her back.

And then she was flying.

Not, y'know, literally. Figuratively, she was flying.

Because Santana Lopez was really good at eating pussy. Like, really good. Briefly Rachel pondered how many other girls Santana had been with, other than Brittany, or if the blonde had been her only female sexual partner. The passing thought was really, really brief, though, because Santana was pushing her tongue into Rachel's entrance, and Rachel was struggling to bring air into her lungs.

"Oh, god!" And then Rachel made a sound of protest and she picked her head up from the bed when Santana stopped and looked at Rachel from between her legs, Rachel's dress bunched above her hips. What a beautiful sight that was.

"The only name you should be screaming tonight," Santana licked the length of Rachel's cunt and she gasped. "is mine."

Rachel's head thumped back onto the comforter and she threaded her fingers in Santana's gloriously thick hair. "Yes, yes, only yours, yes," she cried out again when the cheerleader's tongue resumed its thrusting. Rachel made sure to say the right name, this time.

xxx

Rachel lay spent and panting, sprawled diagonally across Santana's bed, with Santana face down on the mattress right next to her. They'd – well, Rachel didn't want to call it "making love," because that just seemed a little naive, but she also didn't want to say they'd "fucked," as Santana so crudely liked to call it – they'd had sex on and off for the rest of the day, taking breaks here and there for food, and an episode or two of Jersey Shore.

Now, it was nearly two, and Santana was slowly migrating to the head of the bed so she could slip under the covers.

Rachel took a deep breath and asked something she'd been thinking about since Santana had left her house on Monday night.

"Can we do this again?"

Santana flopped onto her pillow and looked confusedly over at Rachel, who had moved to the other side of the bed so she wasn't in the way. "What, now?"

"No, I just…" Rachel sighed. "What you do to me feels good, and I would very much like to continue whatever this-" she gestured between herself and Santana. "-is."

"That's cool," Santana said, feigning indifference.

Rachel scrunched her nose at the statement. What did that even mean? "That's cool meaning no or that's cool meaning yes?"

"The latter," Santana turned over and yanked a blanket over her body. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Okay. That's good. That means that nothing will probably change at school, but Rachel will occasionally follow Santana home, or Santana will sometimes knock on Rachel's door, and they'd make each other… feel good. Now that that was out of the way, Rachel waned to know if she was meant to leave, just as Santana had. Granted, it was only ten-fifteen when they'd stopped the other day, but Rachel wouldn't put it past Santana to kick her out of her house in the wee hours of the morning.

"So, it's okay if I…?" Rachel let the question hang in the air. She didn't particularly fancy texting her dad again to say that, no, she was actually not going to be sleeping at a friend's, and that he should come pick her up even though it was two in the morning.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana reached out to her bedside table and flicked off the lamp, and the room fell into darkness. Rachel shimmied under the covers listened to the sound of Santana's breathing as the cheerleader fell asleep.

Rachel lay there, staring into the black for a very long time. Long enough for the dim clock on the nightstand to change from two to four.

She jumped, suddenly, when the woman next to her made a short groaning noise. She listened as the sheets rustled and the bed dipped and slowly Santana made her way – in her sleep – closer and closer to Rachel, until she was quite literally on top of the smaller brunette. Rachel waited, arms raised above her head, head tilted back, for Santana to settle down. Santana had situated herself (again, dead to the world asleep) with her head on Rachel's chest, hair splayed across the singer's neck. Santana was on Rachel's right side, and the cheerleader's right leg was haphazardly wedged between Rachel's thighs. Her right arm was tightly hugging Rachel's torso. Her movements had shifted the blanket to the foot of the bed, but with Santana's naked body covering Rachel's, the shorter brunette wasn't really feeling cold at all. Rachel felt the rhythm of Santana's chest rising and falling against her, and soon the calmness of the cheerleader's breathing was lulling Rachel to sleep.

xxx

Rachel woke up two hours later, and she didn't need to look at the bedside table to know that her internal clock had set its own alarm for six-thirty. She was really comfortable, and Santana felt really good covering her, but they had school in a few hours, and it would detrimental to their education if they were late.

"Santana," Rachel whispered. No response. "Santana," Rachel tried again, and this time she rubbed her hands up and down the woman's back.

Santana stirred.

"Mm," Santana made a groaning noise, further buried her face into Rachel's cleavage, and tightened her hold on the tiny brunette's body.

"We're going to be late," Rachel squeezed Santana's waist, this time, and the woman reacted by whining. Rachel could feel the pout on her chest, and she huffed. "Fine. You can lie around all day, but I'm going to school." Rachel attempted to disentangle herself from Santana's grasp, but her struggle to get free only caused Santana to grip her even tighter.

Rachel sighed deeply and stopped trying to leave Santana's clutches.

"Santana…"

Another whine. "Shut uuuupp," Santana's voice was muffled as she spoke into Rachel's chest. "We don't have school today, you idiot."

"What?"

"God," Santana gave kind of a growling noise and then groaned some more. "They're having some stupid all day teacher's conference, or some shit, so shut the hell up and stop moviiing."

Rachel bit her lip to not laugh. Santana was – dare she even think it – really adorable in the morning. Wow. Santana Lopez, adorable? Those words just didn't seem to fit together. Rachel took a deep breath and shivered. Her other leg – the one not wrapped between Santana's cozy thighs – was cold.

"If I'm not allowed to get up, at least let me move to cover my left leg with the comforter?"

There was silence for a few seconds, as if Santana was contemplating the possible negative side effects of this request, but then she groped around with her left hand – making sure to not move from her place on Rachel – and grabbed a hold of her dark comforter. She pulled up enough so Rachel could take it, and the latter then covered both herself and Santana.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Shh."

Rachel fell back asleep smiling, satisfied that this new arrangement would prove to be extremely satisfactory.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm totally willing to add another chapter to this, but I'm stuck on what to add. Anyone have any ideas for what they'd want to happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: After reading the reviews I changed what little I had written for a third chapter (which I wasn't very happy with) to this, so thanks for the help! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. I try to check for those, but I usually find at least one after I've posted it, and I end up smacking myself on the head.  
**

**Warning: If you like Finn, get out now. I started to dislike his character way back in Kurt's basement when he so callously used the F word, and I completely lost all respect for him when he called Santana a coward. It was unacceptable on the part of the writers and it made me feel physically sick, especially went Finn got zero repercussions for it. So. Just leave right now if you have any fuzzy feelings towards him, because he won't be painted in a heroic light in any of my writing, **_**ever**_**. My endgame is Rachel/Broadway, and Finn does not enter into that equation at all.  
**

* * *

Santana woke up again at eight o' clock. She was still on top of Rachel, except somehow the smaller brunette had turned onto her stomach and Santana's face was pressed into her shoulder, and Rachel's arms were tightly wrapped around Santana as she hugged her from behind, and-

Wait.

Santana looked at the back of Rachel's head, messed up brown hair sticking out of the covers, just her naked shoulders and head visible. Her face was turned away and she was slumbering soundly underneath Santana. The cheerleader carefully lifted the covers and looked down at her stomach that was pressed into Rachel's side. There were two pale arms wrapped around her waist, and her brain made the connection from the arms to the warmth coming from behind her. Santana slowly turned her body and came face to face with Brittany.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice from somewhere in Santana's room.

Santana shot up and dislodged the arms around her. "Fuck!" she shouted when she saw Quinn looking uninterestedly at her from the couch against the wall opposite her vanity. "What the fuck!"

"What…?" Rachel groggily pushed herself up on her arms to see why Santana was yelling. She looked to her left and immediately dropped back down when she saw another person in Santana's bed. Brittany was awake and grinning at the eye-full she'd gotten of Rachel's bare chest. "What is going on?"

"Brittany wanted to hang out so she and I got here at seven."

"Quinn?"

"Morning, Berry."

"I'm going to get my locks changed."

"You guys are really cute when you're snuggling, you know that?"

"Will someone please hand me a shirt?"

Santana grunted and climbed over Brittany to get off of the bed, not caring that she was completely naked. "You bitches better have a reason for this," she took a shirt and sweatpants from a drawer and tossed them on the bed, and then slipped on panties and a sweatshirt before glaring at the intruding blondes.

"I already told you: because Brittany wanted to hang out," Quinn said as she sat back on the couch and crossed her legs.

"At seven in the morning?" Rachel asked as she struggled to get the pants on from under the covers.

"Yeah," Brittany shuffled up against the headboard. "I want to go to breakfast."

"I'm buying," Quinn spoke from behind a magazine she'd picked up.

Rachel was now dressed and was feeling incredibly awkward in the room full of women who used to torment her daily with slushies and insults, add to the fact that she'd recently been intimate with one of them, and now they were all making breakfast plans. "I'll just- um, I'll get out of your hair, then," she started to get out of Santana's bed when Brittany caught her arm.

"No, Rach, the breakfast is for you!"

"What?"

"It's a, 'congratulations for dumping Finn Hudson,' breakfast," said Quinn. She still hadn't look up from her magazine.

"I'm down with that," Santana gave a halfhearted shrug. "BreadstiX?"

"Um, duh."

"Nice planning, B. I'mma shower."

"Where can I…?"

"Here, Rach, I'll take you to the guest room," Brittany hopped out of bed and made a lame attempt at putting the covers back.

Rachel was about to gather her clothes from the floor so she could change after her shower, but Brittany stopped her. "Oh, no, Rachel, you don't need those, I brought you some clean ones," and she handed Rachel a paper grocery bag.

"What? From where?"

"Your house."

"What?" Rachel opened the bag and saw a pale blue broad-strapped dress, a pair of panties, and her strappy sandals that had indeed come from her closet. "How did-?"

"Britt broke into your room through your window. I watched, it was all very exciting," Quinn stood from the couch and made her way to the door. "I didn't actually think people had trellises on their houses, Berry, let alone right outside their bedroom windows. So cliché," Quinn left the room and Santana had gone into her en suite the moment she said 'I'mma.'

"Brittany," said Rachel. "Have you broken into homes, before?"

"Yeah, totally."

Rachel had no time to contemplate 'how,' and 'why,' and 'where,' because the blonde was pushing her through a door. It was shut behind her and she found herself in what was clearly a guest bathroom; there were small travel-sized soaps, lotions, hair products, and toiletries on the counter, and it looked like the room was rarely used. She sighed, shook her head, and began her showering routine.

xxx

When she got downstairs, all three girls were sitting around the kitchen table, and Santana was nursing a cup of coffee. The taller brunette saw Rachel and took a healthy gulp of her coffee before she stood. "I'm driving," Santana left the kitchen and the sound of the front door opening followed jangling keys. The door slammed and then opened again, and the other women hastily headed out of the room when Santana barked, "Get out here or I'm leaving without you!"

"Shotgun!" Brittany skipped out of the house to the passenger door and hopped into the car.

Rachel sat in the back right seat and Quinn in the back left. The ride was spent listening to Brittany tell tales of her cat and how she didn't understand where he kept getting cigarettes. Once or twice Rachel though she saw Quinn shift uncomfortably when Brittany asked if they had any idea who his supplier was. They got to the restaurant and Santana was the first out of the car. Quinn was out second and Rachel watched with some amusement as the blonde hip-checked her friend and beat her to the door. Brittany hurried in after them Rachel followed. She found them at a booth in the back, the table was already supplied with four glasses of orange juice. Quinn and Brittany were on the inside of the booth, and was Santana was next to Quinn. Rachel tentatively slid in next to Brittany and picked up a menu.

The tall blonde had somehow procured an inflatable gavel from her bag and it squeaked when she hit it on the table. "Okay, first order of business!"

Quinn smirked and picked up her glass, nudging Santana to do the same. Brittany placed her gavel down and took her own glass. "I propose a toast to one Rachel Berry," Quinn held her glass up and grinned at her old enemy's confused and shocked expression.

"Here, here," "Hell yeah!" said Santana and Brittany.

"For her kick-ass actions and words against Finn Hudson," Quinn smirked again when Rachel ducked her head and tried to hide a smile.

They all drank and Brittany hooted as if she'd just taken a shot. "Okay, okay!" Brittany grinned and looked around. "You guys left before you could hear what everyone said to Finn!"

"Oh, sweet, what did they say?" Santana sat back in the booth and looked as comfortable in the seat as she would have done in her own home. Rachel was still trying to process everything. She really wasn't sure how to react. Here she was, at a table with Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Granted, Brittany was only ever mean by association, but the other two? Here _they_ were, commending her for something she'd done, and it seemed to have completely turned the tables for the better.

"Second order of business," Brittany hit her gavel on the table and it squeaked. "Sugar totally called Finn a douchbag,"

Santana smacked the table with her hand and said, "Ha!" in a triumphant tone.

"Everyone pitched in with insults, and Schue walked in just as Finn kicked a chair across the room," Quinn shook her head, but she smiling toothily. "He sent him to Figgins."

"The chair hit the upright bass and Finn got suspended for the rest of the week for wrecking school property!"

Everyone was laughing and Rachel felt like she was observing some sort of gossip show about her life from inside the TV, but she didn't seem to have any lines.

"Right, okay, third order of business," there was another squeak from the gavel.

"Rachel," Quinn said, and she waited until the brunette lifted her head to continue. "I know this seems sudden, and like it's only a result of you dumping Finn, but that just seemed like the topper on a culmination of events leading to this. Brittany and I – Brittany especially-"

"And me too, I guess," Santana added.

"Yes, Santana, too. We just wanted to make this official, or whatever."

"Make what official?"

"That we're all friends with you, duh!"

Rachel looked around at all of them. Santana was pretending to be indifferent, and Quinn looked like she was trying to make her smile less wide. Brittany wasn't holding back at all and her blue eyes were sparkling. Rachel couldn't stop her own dopey smile. "Thank you."

"Whoa, don't get teary," Santana tore a bit of napkin off and flicked it at Rachel. "This is a cause for celebration."

"Yeah, Rach."

"They're happy tears, don't worry," Rachel said with a watery laugh. "I just- I've admired you all for so long, and even after everything that's happened, it feels so good to hear you all call me your friend," Rachel laughed again when Brittany hugged her.

"Okay, this is all very touching, but I wants me some breakfast, and I wants it now."

"But I-"

"Look," Santana stopped trying to flag down the waitress and focused her attention on Rachel. "I used to hate you, and that feeling has slowly gone away to be replaced by a little something I like to call 'positive neutrality.' I don't like when you talk a lot, but I am no longer repulsed by your voice. This is a good thing. Also, I like when you sing, and we should talk about cornering Schuester to make him give us a duet for Nationals."

"I think I'm having a psychotic meltdown," Rachel said, and Brittany snorted.

"Rachel, c'mere," Santana wiggled her fingers and leaned over the table. Rachel leaned, too. "C'mon, little closer," Santana had stopped in the middle, and bit her lip as Rachel closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for her kiss.

"Ah!" Rachel hand flew to cover her face and frowned at Santana's laughter. "It's rude to flick people in the nose, Santana."

"It's also hilarious. Seriously, though, I need food."

xxx

The girls went back to Santana's house after a delicious, long breakfast. Santana unlocked her front door and Rachel giggled a little confusedly when Brittany ran through the house as she ripped her shirt off, revealing a light blue bikini top with yellow spots that, if you looked close enough, were tiny ducks. Santana and Rachel both turned to Quinn to see her shrug and remove her own dress, underneath it a turquoise bikini with darker blue jagged stripes.

"B planned our whole day, just so you know," Quinn said, and she left the two brunettes to follow sounds of Brittany already splashing into the pool outside.

"Be there in a minute," Santana called. "C'mon," she tilted her head towards to stairs and started walking up when Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, but-"

"What, Berry?" Santana tried to sound annoyed, but really, she was just glad to have Quinn and Brittany back in her life. After Quinn had the baby, and all the stupid drama with Brittany and Artie, it was so nice having them back. And having Rachel there with the possibility of awesome orgasms later in the day was totally sounding good, too.

"I don't have a swimsuit," Rachel pouted.

"Um, duh," Santana turned and took the steps two at a time before shouting back, "We'll find you something!"

Rachel might've stomped her foot had anyone been there to see her, but instead she just smiled and followed her sort-of-not-quite-yet-possibly-almost friend up to her room. As soon as Rachel stepped into Santana's bedroom, a multi-colored swimsuit hit her in the face.

"Try that," Santana's back was turned towards her closet and she was hooking the black clasp of a white bikini top behind her back, the string of the garment already tied behind her neck.

Rachel looked at the suit she'd been thrown and bit her lip. It was simple enough; an originally white fabric that had been dyed with orange, yellow, pink, and blue flowers. "I'll just-" Rachel didn't finish her sentence as she quickly walked into Santana's bathroom.

About nine minutes later Rachel still hadn't come out, and Santana was getting impatient. "What's taking so long?" she knocked on the door.

"Nothing! I'm just not used to wearing a suit this- this-"

"This what?"

"Revealing!" Rachel huffed as she put her hair up in a bun, just to get it off of her neck.

Santana sighed. "What the hell do you wear when you go swimming, then?"

"I- I have several lovely one-pieces at home, and I would be more than amenable to just call my daddy and I'm sure he'd have no problem with-"

"Berr... Rachel," Santana squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her forehead in mild irritation. "I thought we'd gone over this before."

"Um, gone over what?" Santana could tell the short woman was just standing on the other side of the door, probably fidgeting with her hands and staring at the doorknob like it was a rattlesnake.

"That you're a hot piece of ass," Santana smirked when she didn't hear any response. "Now come on, I wants to get my tan on!" This time Santana frowned when she didn't get a response. "You know what? Fine. Stay in there all day while Q, Britts, and I have a grand ol' time without you."

Santana made it to the hallway when she heard, "Wait!" She turned and then mentally patted herself on the back for not giving Rachel the only one-piece she had, because the petite brunette was entirely owning the bright bikini Santana had given her.

"Don't laugh," Rachel had a defiant pout on her face and her arms were crossed protectively over her stomach.

"Who's laughing?" Santana walked over to the shy woman and took hold of her wrists so she could keep them away from Rachel's torso. Her eyes wandered appraisingly up Rachel's body from her ankles up to her collarbone, and finally settled on her eyes. Santana dropped Rachel's wrists and placed both hands on her jaw, and with a slightly cocky tone she said, "Hot."

Santana walked away and grinned triumphantly when she heard Rachel splutter a "thank you," and the padding of bare feet followed her down the hardwood stairs. Santana chuckled when she saw Quinn completely relaxed on a floating lounge chair, either not noticing or not caring that she was being pulled around the pool by Brittany. The brunette walked over to one of the poolside lounge chairs and made herself comfortable on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands so she could watch the shenanigans in the water. She reached back and unhooked her bikini top, and smirked when she noticed Rachel purposefully looking away.

Rachel tentatively walked to the steps leading down into the pool, and smiled when the water was a perfect counter to the heat of the late morning.

"Rachel, c'mere," Quinn was drafting in the middle of the pool, and Brittany seemed to have somehow disappeared.

Rachel waded over to where Quinn was floating and twisted the chair around so they were facing each other. The brunette was on her toes and her chin kept dipping below the water as she tried to stay up. "Yes, Quinn?"

Quinn was wearing a subtle smirk that Rachel was having trouble deciphering. "Will you please push me to the side of the pool?" Rachel gave a light shove and the pool chair drifted away.

"Why?" Rachel still stood on her toes as she watched Quinn's smirk break out into a toothy grin.

"So Brittany could get behind you."

Before Rachel could spin around, hands were snaking just under her ribs and she was being flung out of the water towards the deep end of the pool. Rachel shouted as her entire body was ejected from the pool and was subsequently submerged when she landed again. She resurfaced to see Brittany's exuberant, laughing face as the blonde scooped her up and brought her to the shallow end for a proper hug. "Your scream was the best!"

Rachel found she wouldn't have been able to be angry at Brittany even if the tall woman hadn't been laughing hysterically and giving her the tightest bear-hug she'd had in a while, so she just smiled, rolled her eyes, and squeezed back. To Quinn – who was also laughing – however, she shot an amused glare. "A little warning would have been nice, Quinn."

"You were like a rocket!" In her laughing fit Quinn had lost her sunglasses to the bottom of the pool. Brittany noticed and let go of Rachel in favor of rescuing the glasses.

"I'm sorry, it was just too good!" Quinn was holding her sides and she was barely making any noise anymore she was laughing too hard. So hard, in fact, that she didn't notice Rachel advancing.

"You should have warned me," Rachel said, and she waded back over to Quinn, whose body was safe and dry in the floating chair save for her backside, and her legs as they hung over the edge of the seat. Quinn stopped laughing as soon as she saw the evil glint in Rachel's eye.

"Ohh, no, no, no!" Quinn frantically began kicking her feet and paddling away from the quickly approaching brunette. She was grinning though, when she yelled, "No, stay away!"

Rachel smirked and slipped behind the chair. Brittany came up out of the water with Quinn's glasses in time to see Rachel tilt the other blonde's chair backwards so she tipped out of it. Rachel laughed at Quinn's hopeless flailing the resounding chuckles from Brittany and Santana as Quinn was completely dunked underneath the water. Quinn resurfaced and ran her hands over her face to push her hair back. She looked at the upturned chair she'd been dumped out of with a grin and Rachel could only let out a surprised squeak before Quinn jumped on her shoulders and shoved her under the water.

"Hey!" Santana shouted. She hastily tied her bikini strings back around her neck and hooked the strap before sitting up and walking to the edge of the pool to better observe the mayhem. Brittany was now in on the water fight and had just tossed Rachel back to the deeper end of the pool. "Britts, be careful with that, I'm going to need it later!"

"Santana, I don't appreciate being spoken about as if I'm some sort of inanimate object that isn't even here, because I can hear you," Rachel swatted off Brittany's third attempt to throw her and the brunette swam to the edge so she could look up at Santana.

The taller brunette leaned down and looked right in Rachel's eyes. "I plan on fully taking advantage of having you at my house for an entire day, and I'd appreciate it if my friends didn't break you before I can have my fun."

Suddenly the pool seemed way too hot for Rachel's taste, so instead of answering Santana, Rachel just sank into the water and swam to the shallow end. She resurfaced and sat on one of the submerged steps, running a hand through her wet hair to get the strands out of her face. What a tremendous turn her life had taken since she sent that text to Santana on Monday. She'd slept with Santana, broken up with Finn, slept with Santana some more, and now she was actually _hanging out_ with people she never thought would consider her a friend. Some of the other glee kids might not understand how she could forgive any of them, but to Rachel, she could be just as bad. Sunshine and the crack house, anyone?

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts when Brittany walked up and splashed her. "Come out of the water, you look like a Jewish raisin," the blonde walked over to Santana who had resumed her place on the lounge chair, but she was on her back and her eyes were closed. Rachel stifled a snort with her hand when Brittany wrung her hair out over Santana's stomach and the woman retaliated by chasing her tall friend into the house. Rachel got out of the pool and went to the table next to the back door where one of the women had stacked a few white towels. Rachel took one and wrapped it around herself before plopping down in the seat Santana had so quickly vacated. She closed her eyes just breathed for a few minutes, and then started when Quinn suddenly sat down next to her.

"Sorry," Quinn said. She was drying out her hair with a towel and it was getting rather fluffy.

"It's quite alright, Quinn," she tucked her own towel in itself so it wouldn't fall and then asked, "What else did Brittany have on our itinerary for today?"

"Nothing, right now," Santana answered as she walked back out of the house. "B just fell asleep while I was putting a hoodie on her," she sat down in a chair next to Rachel and Quinn. "My itinerary is I want to know what happened with that oaf you so classily dumped and more fallout from the club."

"Yeah, Rachel," Quinn added. "Did you really find used condoms in the waste basket in his _room? _He's so dumb," she shook her head and shared a disgusted look on Rachel's behalf with Santana.

"It was on Saturday," Rachel said. She was looking at her knees and her brow was furrowed as she remembered what happened. "I was at his house attempting to read as he played some horribly violent video game. He paused it and went downstairs for some food, and I decided to clean up the mess he'd made with the snack he'd had not thirty minutes prior. I was bringing the paper napkins and candy wrappers to the trash when I found one of used contraceptive devices on the rim of the bin, and two more on top of the rest of the garbage inside," Rachel cringed at the memory. "And I know it wasn't from him engaging in self-stimulation," Rachel paused in her story when Santana made a gagging noise. "Because he's told me he doesn't like the way they feel, or the mess they make."

There were a few seconds of silence before Quinn put a hand on Rachel's towel-clad back. "Well you're rid of him now," she nudged the brunette with her shoulder. "And you can bet you'll have a better time without him hanging off of your arm like a lost puppy anymore."

"Bravo," Santana nodded approvingly.

"May we please stop talking about Finn? It's leaving a rather unpleasant taste in my mouth," Rachel sighed. She still hadn't looked away from her knees.

"Whatever," Santana shrugged. "I'mma go put on Chopped," the brunette stood from the chair and sauntered back into her house.

Rachel and Quinn followed her and Rachel asked, "Chopped?"

"Food Network," explained Quinn. "Coach may be able to monitor what her cheerios eat, but she can't stop them dreaming," Quinn frowned and one of those perfect eyebrows arched. "She has been known to attempt to disconnect cables lines, though."

Rachel shook her head in mild disbelief as they walked into Santana's room. Brittany was limply draped across the couch against the wall wearing grey cheerios sweatpants and a red hoodie. Her legs were hanging over an armrest and her face was pushed into the cushions. Rachel was going to inquire about her awkward positioning when Quinn said, "You didn't even move her, Santana?"

"She's fine, you know she sleeps like a hibernating bear, Q." Santana was on her bed laying down on her stomach as she fiddled with her remote to bring up recorded programs on her television. She selected her desired show and snagged a pillow to support herself as she settled in. Rachel stood still holding her towel as Quinn helped herself to a drawer seemingly full of cheerios clothing and slipped on sweats and a shirt. The blonde then walked to the couch and gently picked Brittany up by the shoulders. She dragged the sleeping woman and turned her so her head and body were on the cushions and then lifted Brittany's legs so she could sit down herself. Quinn got comfortable and set Brittany's legs on her lap, leaving Rachel the only one still standing.

"Um, Santana, would you mind if I…?" She gestured to the drawer and with Santana's apathetic, "whatever," Rachel removed her towel and put on plain grey sweatpants and a darker grey pullover hoodie. She tentatively sat on the edge of the bed and watched the host of the food show discuss the show participants' given ingredients with the judges.

"What the fuck are they going to do with cranberry granola, halibut cheek, celery, and soy paste?" No one answered her and Santana just kept watching her show. Rachel scooted more fully onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to the taller brunette's hips.

Rachel's gaze wandered from the TV screen to Santana's swimsuit-covered ass and she tried to stop her smile by biting her lip. It didn't work. Her hand had a mind of its own when it made its way from her own knee to brush the skin in the middle of the back of Santana's right thigh. Rachel stared when her feather light touch invoked goose bumps. Santana hadn't looked back or asked her to stop so Rachel let her hand sate its completely innocuous curiosity. She trailed her fingers higher and then slowly pushed them closer to the apex of Santana's legs.

If Rachel had been paying closer attention, she'd have seen that Santana stopped breathing.

She moved her hand back and instead slid up the woman's perfect, fabric-covered backside and gave an experimental grope. Santana jumped, but still didn't turn around or object. Rachel saw Santana release a shaky breath and she squeezed again, harder, this time.

"That looks good."

"What?" Santana asked rather loudly as her head snapped to the couch so she could look at Quinn.

"The food," said Quinn. She hadn't look away from the screen and so failed to see Santana's panicked expression.

Rachel hadn't even heard anything, she was completely fixated by Santana's ass and the firm flesh in her grasp as he kept squeezing. Rachel frowned at the white barrier that stood between her and Santana's magnificently glorious behind.

"Right," Santana said in response to Quinn's innocent comment and looked back to the TV, which she'd long since stopped paying attention to. She skillfully turned a loud gasp into a fake sneeze when she felt Rachel's nomadic hand slide under the fitted material of her swimsuit bottoms and give another hearty squeeze.

"Bless you," Quinn said. She sounded incredibly bored, and Brittany made a sleepily whiny noise when the shorter blonde shifted on the couch.

"Rachel," Santana breathed, and her only acknowledgement was a flex of Rachel's fingers. "You want a snack?"

Rachel took some time to process what she'd been asked, but when it registered, she said, "Sure."

Santana was off of the bed and Rachel's hand slipped from her body. The shorter woman quickly and didn't spare Quinn or Brittany and lasting glances. Rachel hurried down the hall but didn't make it to the stairs before she was yanked into an open door. Santana pushed Rachel on the guest bed and tore her own swim top from her body. "Handsy, much?" she shoved her – now wet – bottoms down her legs and then climbed onto the bed to begin stripping Rachel. "And with Quinn and Brittany _right there_?" Santana yanked her cheer sweats from Rachel's hips and brought the bikini bottoms off with them.

"My body was blocking them, they couldn't see anything," Rachel took off the sweatshirt and bikini top herself before pulling Santana's head towards hers for a hungry kiss. Santana fell on top of her but didn't allow herself to be taken in for another kiss. She slid down Rachel's body, held her thighs apart, and dove into the woman's wetness. She pushed her tongue into Rachel and did her best to hold her hips down so she wouldn't get bucked off. Rachel moaned loudly when Santana thrusted into her with that hot, wet muscle. "Shh, you're being too loud," Santana shushed her before she went back to work.

"You do _that_ to me," Rachel gasped. "And you expect me to be quiet?"

Santana replaced her tongue with two fingers and rested her cheek on Rachel's quivering thigh. "Yeah, Rach," she gave a barely there lick to Rachel's wet clit and smirked when the brunette tried (and failed) to quiet a cry of pleasure. "That's exactly what I expect."

xxx

Brittany woke up to loud whimpering, screaming, moaning, and grunting coming from two rooms away. "'Time is it?" she asked. When Quinn didn't answer, she looked up to see that the blonde had smartly covered her ears with Santana's noise-cancelling headphones and was scrolling through their friend's iPod library. She poked Quinn in the thigh and when she took the headphones off, Brittany asked, "What happened?" she pointed back where the sounds were coming from.

Quinn scoffed in mild disgust. "Rachel thought I couldn't see her grabbing Santana's butt while we watched the show and then she and Santana left the room like ten minutes ago," she cringed when a particularly loud wail was heard through multiple walls. "I'm surprised it took you this long to wake up, B."

Brittany snorted. "You're such a dork, Quinn, why are you just sitting here? You could've gone outside," Brittany sat up and stretched, reaching for the ceiling.

"I didn't think, I just grabbed Santana's headphones and Chasing Pavements has been on repeat pretty much since they left," Quinn rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh.

"Well, come on," Brittany got up and pulled Quinn so they were standing. "We're gonna make a break for it, kay?"

Quinn made an uncomfortable face, but nodded.

"And you totally know we're going to give both of them shit for this for like, ever, so don't even worry about it," Brittany's eyes went wide and she grinned, and then she and Quinn booked it for the stairs as fast as they could, both smothering giggles like they were fourteen again when they heard another moan.

* * *

**Author's note: So there's that. Suggestions are always welcome! I had some trouble figuring out how to continue this, so ideas from readers are appreciated.**

**Also, thanks to everybody who's taken the time to read this. I hadn't actually planned on ever posting anything I'd written publicly, but this fic started as a request from a friend, and when the first part was finished I just figured, 'Why the hell not?' So, just thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Rachel's parents make an appearance in this chapter, and I just wanted to make a note that when I visualize them, I picture the men we saw in the picture in Rachel's locker way back when. I don't have anything against the actors they cast in season three (I mean, hello, Jeff Goldbloom is a total badass), I just like the idea of the men in the picture. Also, I've got nothing for a fifth chapter of this. Shoot me some suggestions! Ideas! Requests!**

**Another Author's Note: For people who are waiting for an update of _Teeth_, I've written about 4,000 words for the next chapter, but I'm struggling with where to go with the story, so that one might take a little bit more for an update, and the same goes for the _Brittberry_ story, except that one only has about 400 words so far for the next chapter.**

* * *

"Unh, shit!" Santana smashed her face into the mattress as Rachel fell onto her back, both of them slick with perspiration. Santana was bent over the edge of the bed with Rachel's arm wedged between Santana's stomach and the mattress and her right hand moving quickly at the apex of Santana's thighs. "_Jesus! _Why are you so good at this?"

"Trust me," Rachel breathed, her cheek resting on the place between Santana's shoulder blades. "This is all just eager experimentation." Rachel wiggled her fingers and Santana mewled accordingly. "As you well know," she twisted a wrist and logged away the new noise the action evoked for future reference. "I was a virgin before Monday night," Rachel twisted her wrist the other way. "So I'm just trying to be as versatile as I can, for you sake."

"You make it sound like I'm-" Santana grunted. "Like I sleep around." Rachel gave a particularly rough push with her fingers and Santana bit down on the bunched up comforter under her face. Rachel stayed quiet, so Santana spoke on around her mouthful of fabric. "I don't sleep around." Rachel nipped at one of Santana's protruding shoulder blades and smiled when Santana whined and her walls clamped around Rachel's fingers. "Pull my hair," Santana gritted out. Her orgasm was right around the corner, and it wouldn't take much more.

"What?"

"Rachel," Santana whined. "Pull my hair," Santana gave a high-pitched grunt as her head was yanked back and her inner walls spasmed and her body went rigid as she came around Rachel's slowing fingers. Santana took gasping breaths and laid on her stomach with her backside pressed into Rachel for three minutes before she began to breathe regularly again. Rachel placed soft, lingering kisses across Santana's back and shoulders as she came down.

That feeling began creeping up on Santana, and the tingling warmth from Rachel's lips on her skin made Santana squirm, and she panicked. She tried to stand but Rachel's weight held her down. "Off…" When Rachel didn't move and just continued kissing, Santana spoke louder. "Get off!"

Rachel stumbled back against a wall and watched as Santana stood up with her back to Rachel and took deep breaths. "I'm sorry," Rachel said, and she stood back to give Santana space.

After a minute, Santana said, "Whatever," and she shook her head to clear it of its sudden murkiness. She reached for her bikini top but then dropped it. "I need a shower," she turned and saw Rachel desperately trying to look less awkward, naked in the guest room. "C'mere." When Rachel just eyed her wearily, Santana walked forward and pressed her body against Rachel's, and pushed the woman's lips apart with her tongue. When Rachel pulled back from the kiss and bit her lip, Santana asked, "What?"

"I guess I'm just a little confused," Rachel watched her fingers trail up the drying sweat on Santana's abs, stopping as she brushed the undersides of her breasts. Rachel let her gaze linger on Santana's pert nipples for a second before meeting her eyes. "You want to be close to me as you climax, but afterwards, you push me away." As Santana started to open her mouth, Rachel said, "_Míreme._" And Santana's mouth turned down and her eyes softened. "_Look at me_. That's what you said to me on Monday night before you held my face, looked me in the eyes, and came around my fingers." When Santana didn't pull away or scoff, Rachel cupped her face. "And then you pushed me off you when I started kissing your neck," Rachel's hand trailed up to the spot on Santana's neck and she traced the fresh hickeys she'd left there only minutes before. "You pushed me off again just now. Why?"

Santana frowned deeper, but it wasn't a scowl; more of a small pout. Rachel held Santana's eyes as the woman swallowed and sucked in a breath before fixing her gaze to the ceiling.

"I like the closeness," Rachel titled Santana's head back down and then shrugged with a little grin. "I like seeing you like this," she leaned up and planted a kiss on Santana's down-turned lips. "I promise not to tell anyone what a softy you are."

The women were pulled from their thoughts when they heard screaming from outside. Expecting the worst, they ran to the guest window – both grabbing the same blanket from the bed to cover themselves – and Santana tore the curtains open. Her heart rate slowed when she saw Quinn kicking and screaming with a smile on her face as Brittany carried her then with a final squealing protest from Quinn, Brittany jumped both of them into the pool.

"Let's shower so we can join them," Rachel pulled Santana with her by yanking on the blanket they both clung to, and stopped before the door so she could pick up their fallen bikinis.

"Fine," Santana said, and she grinned deviously before twirling quickly so she was fully wrapped in the blanket, and she ran out of the door to her bedroom with a shouting and stark naked Rachel hot on her heels.

"Santana!"

Santana cackled gleefully as she ducked into her bathroom and was then slammed into the wall opposite the door when Rachel ran full-speed in after her. "Augh!" Santana shouted through a grin. "My tits!" Her chest had taken the brunt of the impact and Santana clutched at her boobs through the blanket, and gave Rachel a playfully disgusted look. "You've maimed me."

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, her arms covering her own chest. She raised her eyes to meet Santana's, brought her hands to the lip of the blanket, tugged, slightly, and said, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

_Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…_ "Brash much? You've gotten much more," Santana licked her lips as a very naked Rachel pulled at the blanket again, "forward in the past few days."

"Hm, have I?" Rachel grinned and bit her lip as she leaned in close to whisper in Santana's ear. "It must have been sexually transmitted."

"Ha ha," Santana said, and she sighed when Rachel placed a gentle kiss to her neck.

Rachel nipped at a tendon, licked it. She then backed off, giggling at Santana's closed eyes. "So, who's showering first?"

Santana's eyes opened and she glared. "Rude, Berry. You start to work me up and then don't even attempt to finish what you started?"

"Well don't make me streak through your hallway and maybe next time I won't stop," Rachel folded her arms.

"You seem pretty sure there's even going to be a _next time_, don't you?" Santana stepped out from in front of Rachel and went to fiddle with the dials in her large bathtub, and then put the showerhead to her favorite setting before switching the nozzle on.

That caught Rachel off guard. Obviously she didn't expect anything else from Santana, but why couldn't they continue doing this? Rachel was really enjoying these little dalliances, and by sounds Santana had made, Rachel was pretty sure she was enjoying them, too. Was it because she pointed out Santana's want for closeness only to then push Rachel away when she gave it her? Was it because Rachel called her a softy? Last night, Santana had said, "That's cool," when Rachel asked if they could keep sleeping together. Maybe Rachel had misinterpreted the situation. Maybe Santana hadn't meant it at all. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume," Rachel said, the hurt evident in her voice. She was feeling more and more naked by the second, and she was just about to bolt from the room when Santana caught her arm.

"Jesus, Baba Looey," she grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pushed her towards the shower. "I'm just kidding. Besides," she stepped into the shower, slid the glass door closed, and turned to face Rachel. "I haven't taught you everything I know, yet."

Rachel watched in the rather roomy shower as Santana stepped under the stream. Water cascaded over her body and goose bumps arose as the hot water contrasted with her cold skin. "Baba Looey…?" Rachel asked, fixated on the water falling down Santana's stomach.

"You know," Santana rand a hand over her face, moving the hair there out of the way. "Because you're tan, and short, and you've got a big nose." Santana stepped out of the water and placed Rachel under it.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana comparing her nose to that of a cartoon donkey and said, "Santana, if anyone is Baba Looey, it's you," Rachel brushed her hair out of her face and Santana lathered up her own hair with sweet-smelling shampoo.

"Why am _I_ Baba Looey?" Her hair still soapy, Santana pulled Rachel to her and began shampooing her the slightly shorter woman. Santana's hands gently massaging the shampoo into Rachel's hair made her stutter.

"O-out of the two of us, who has more Hispanic background?" The fingers paused for just a second before they continued kneading.

"Fine. But I'm not Baba Looey, I'm Speedy Gonzales. Baba Looey's on the right side of the law, totally not my style," Santana stepped them both forward and back under the water, pushing their torsos together as she rinsed the thick suds from their hair. At Rachel's audible sigh, Santana asked, "What?"

"I've just… I've never-"

"What, Rachel?"

"I've never showered with someone before."

Santana pulled them back once the shampoo was gone and picked up the conditioner from the shelf in the wall before pouring enough for two heads onto her palm. "Take some," and Rachel did. "I've never done this with someone shorter. It's weird," Santana conditioned her hair, and waited for Rachel to do the same before pulling out her body wash. "Turn around," Santana poured the soap onto her palm and then rubbed her hands together before starting at Rachel's shoulders and working her way down. Her hands ran over hot, slick skin, rubbing between Rachel's shoulder blades, and Santana felt her lips turn up when Rachel arched ever so slightly at the touch. Santana lathered up Rachel's back and rubbed her thumbs against subtle dimples in the small of her back before moving back up and squeezing her waist. "Turn again."

Rachel did and her eyes closed as Santana soaped up the front of her body, her breath catching when Santana ran her gentle hands over her breasts, up her chest, to her neck. Santana's hands worked back down to Rachel's shoulders, down her arms, and then back up only to slide back down Rachel's torso. "Lift your leg," Santana gripped Rachel's thigh and raised it so her foot rested on a small platform in the corner. Rachel kept balance with her hands on Santana's shoulders as the taller woman ran her hands all up and down Rachel's left leg, working up and around Rachel's strong thigh, stopping only at the junction of her legs. "Rachel," Santana waited for Rachel to open her eyes before slowly bringing her hand just a little further to clean Rachel's most intimate area. Rachel held her breath and her eyes slipped shut again as Santana softly moved her hand to wash away the evidence of their impromptu rendezvous. "Okay, other leg."

xxx

Rachel was in a contented daze by the time she was rinsed off, out of the shower, and standing in the middle of Santana's bathroom. Santana was busy running hot water over their swimsuits – mostly just the bottoms. When she was done, she squeezed out the excess water and handed Rachel the lent bikini as she slipped hers on. Santana put her hair in a wet bun and watched as Rachel sluggishly slid the bottoms up her legs and under the towel and then just as slowly put on the top. "What's up with you?"

"You made me sleepy," Rachel put her own hair up and then lazily followed Santana out of the bathroom. Splashing and screaming could be heard from her open window, and Santana grabbed her sunglasses before heading downstairs, Rachel behind her.

"You can nap outside, I promise not to put stickers on you so you get a weird tan, or anything."

"How considerate."

"No problem."

They walked into the backyard to see Brittany sitting by the side of the pool, fashioning a makeshift raft out of a number of swimming noodles and rope, and Quinn was back in her lounge chair, hair sodden and messy as she floated around the pool. As Santana and Rachel approached, Brittany snorted and made eye contact with Quinn, who put on a very serious face before paddling her chair so they couldn't see anything but the top of her head. Murder flashed through Santana's eyes at what happened next.

"Unh, unh, unh! Harder! Oh, god!" Quinn screamed.

"Yes, yes, god, Rachel, yes!" Brittany moaned, laying back by the poolside and writhing on the ground in imitation pleasure.

"Oh, Santana! What a thing to do!" Quinn had floated back around with a huge smile on her face and a hand to her chest when Brittany screamed and dove into the pool, swimming frantically away from the homicidal looking woman in a white two-piece who quickly splashed in after her.

"Brittany, no!" Quinn shouted and laughed as her tall friend made a valiant – and rather futile – attempt to climb into the floating chair to escape Santana's wrath only for the chair to begin sinking under their combined weight. In their panicking about their quickly disappearing vessel, the blondes failed to realize that Santana had skillfully maneuvered underneath them. The chair popped out of the water and away from them, and suddenly Brittany was screaming again as Quinn was pulled under. A tan hand broke the surface and threw the top of a blue striped bathing suit clear over the water where it landed with a wet smack on the concrete. Quinn's head came up and she took a gasping breath, her eyes widening comically as Brittany was yanked under just as she had been.

Santana reemerged on the other end of the pool, a successful grin on her face as she walked up the steps and tossed the whole of Brittany's bikini by the back door. "That'll teach you bitches to eavesdrop," she walked past Rachel who had a stunned blush still on her cheeks from hearing Brittany and Quinn mock the sounds of her and Santana in the middle of their sexual encounter.

"Santana, give me my top back!" Quinn demanded. She was at the pool edge, crouched down in the shallow end, her arms protectively hugging her naked chest.

"Or you'll what? Flash me to death?" she slipped her sunglasses on and reclaimed her lounge chair to soak up more sunlight.

She opened her eyes when she heard a body coming out of the water and saw Rachel slap a hand over her face as Brittany walked over to the towel table naked as the day she was born. As soon as she wrapped herself in a towel, she walked up to Santana, kissed her on the cheek, and then did the same to Rachel. "Next time, just go to the downstairs guestroom. You guys woke me up from my nap, and I think Quinn's brain was actually melting a little," with that, she turned and sauntered into the house.

"Santana, please? Rachel, hand it to me," Quinn said, barely even having noticed Brittany's nudity, as she'd been subjected to it countless times before in locker rooms and drunken sleepovers.

Rachel had regained her composure and walked over to pick up the suit top that was a few feet out of Quinn's reach. She brought it to the blonde, made like she was going to hand it to Quinn, who was reaching for it, but then paused. "You used to create rude, pornographic drawings of me in the bathrooms during freshman and sophomore year."

"Oh, come on!" Quinn said, and watched Rachel throw the suit over her shoulder.

"You can get out of the pool to retrieve your top whenever you feel ready, Quinn," Rachel said, an overly sweet bubbliness in her voice with very smug undertones.

"Ha!" Santana closed her eyes again and basked in the heat caressing her body as her tan skin slowly became just a little bit darker.

Rachel lay down in the lounger next to Santana and mimicked the woman's earlier position, lying down on her stomach and resting her chin on her arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of water lapping quietly at the sides of the pool.

xxx

"We should have done this a year ago," Brittany wore a pink bikini of hers that she'd left at Santana's house some time in the past few weeks, her other suit still in a wet pile by the door. She was happily resting in the warm sun on her lovely self-made raft.

"B, a year ago, I was pissed off at everything, Quinn as an emotional, depressed wreck, you were a space cadet, and Berry was the glee bitch we all resented," Santana said.

"Please, you were just as emotionally fucked as I was," Quinn had eventually sucked it up and left the pool to get her swim top, and then dried off in the sun.

Santana grinned in actual happiness. "One of my favorite things about your little 'I Hate Society' phase, Q? The swearing," she flicked a green bean at Quinn and the cold legume landed on her heated back.

Quinn whined. "Get it oooff!"

Brittany got out of the pool, walked over, plucked the bean from the small of Quinn's back, and popped it in her mouth before lying down on the lounge chair next to Quinn. "I'm totally not a space cadet, anymore. Not since Tina's tutoring lessons," she grabbed a piece of broccoli – she'd come to terms with the fact that people didn't actually ever live in the vegetable – and began munching on it.

"And Q, you and I are definitely less basket casey than we were last year," Santana bit into a cucumber sandwich and took off her sunglasses. The sun was still high in the sky, but she was on her stomach again, and they kept getting in the way when she rested her head on her arms.

"Berry's still a glee bitch," Quinn said, and they all chuckled. "But I'm pretty sure none of us resent her anymore."

Rachel sighed particularly deeply from her lounge chair between Santana and Quinn, and the women quieted so as not to wake her. "Hey, San?" Brittany softly called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck her around, kay?"

"What- I'm not-! Why does everyone always think _I'm_ the lecherous one? _She_ was grabbing _my_ ass, before, okay? And she's the one who instigated the whole thing in the first place!" She sat up from her position and retied her bikini string so she could stare at her accuser directly.

"Look, San," Brittany got up and moved around to sit next to Santana on her chair. Quinn sat up, too, so they were all three of them facing each other, with Rachel asleep in the middle. "We both know that when some things aren't said in time, people get really hurt."

xxx

_Santana, wearing her pink and black striped dress and a black, tasseled leather jacket, walked up to the lockers, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Hi."_

_Brittany turned, a little unsure at Santana's foreign expression. "Hey."_

"_Can we talk?" Her voice was quiet, and hesitant, like she wasn't sure herself whether she wanted to be asking the question in the first place._

_Brittany closed the red book in her hands and placed it in her locker. "But we never do that."_

"_Yeah, I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club."_

"_Yeah," Brittany said, her blue eyes soft and curious._

" '_Cause it's made me do a lot of thinking," she took a shallow, shaky breath. "And what I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings," Santana looked nervously to her right, terrified that someone would overhear her. "Feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And, Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert, I just can't," she shook her head._

"_I understand that," Brittany nodded, but her eyes still conveyed her confusion._

_Santana looked down, and her eyebrows moved a millimeter closer together. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"_

_Brittany looked sadly at Santana's expression, and shook her head. "No, not really." _

_Santana sucked her lips between her teeth and looked down before meeting Brittany's eyes. "I want to be with you. But, I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school."_

_Brittany smiled. "But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you," she watched as Santana frowned and looked down, "you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words._

_Her eyebrows turned up and a tear escaped to the corner of her right eye. "Yeah, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back," her voice was trembling. "Still, I have to accept that I love you," the lone tear was now rolling down her face. "I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn," she looked to the right and back again, "or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back," she pleaded. "Please."_

"_Of course I love you. I do, you're my best friend, San, I'll always love you."_

_Santana's brow furrowed, and she frowned. "But not the way I love you?"_

_Brittany shook her head, her lips turned down in a sad pout. _

_Santana frowned for a second but then she shook her head. "No, that's okay, we can still be together."_

_Brittany's pout deepened. "But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know, if I did love you the same way, I would so be yours. Proudly so," she said, and moved to clutch Santana's arm, but Santana jerked it out of the way and held her hand up in warning._

"_Don't," her tears fell freely, now._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Brittany thought she had never seen Santana so upset, and tried to put her arms around Santana but she was pushed away._

_Santana looked hurt and angry. "Get off me," Santana gave Brittany one more fleeting look of utter devastation and then walked away._

xxx

"I know we worked through it, but that was awful for me to see you so sad, San. It made me feel like before I threw up all my cotton candy after the Lima Fair, remember that?" Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, B," Santana smiled softly at the memory. They had just ridden the Ring of Fire. "You were green."

"Well that's how I felt. So you," she turned and pointed a finger at Santana's nose, "make sure to tell me when you start freaking out."

"I'm not going to-"

"Santana," Brittany said. "Yes, you will."

Santana rolled her eyes, but she knew it would be a moot point to argue with Brittany. She knew everything was a façade. She knew her resentment towards Rachel Berry shifted three years ago in that makeshift green room as they waited for their turn to compete. It's not like she had _feelings_ for Rachel, or anything. Even if she did, she didn't foster them. Fuck no, she shoved the extremely _nonexistent_ feelings to the dirt, and even kicked them a few times for good measure. If she _did _have feelings, they'd be repressed as hell, and she'd beat them to the ground if they ever dared to surface. If she had feelings. "Fine," is what she finally said.

"Fine what?" Brittany asked.

"Fucking… fine, I'll tell you when I start freaking out."

"Good. Now eat your sandwich," Brittany stood and walked back into the house to restock her plate with veggies.

"That girl is way cleverer than anybody gives her credit for," Quinn shook her head after Brittany's retreating form.

"Damn straight," Santana flopped sideways on her lounge chair and the creaking sound startled Rachel awake.

"What time is it?" she yawned as she pushed herself up and got into a sitting position. She had a small line indent across her stomach from the chair.

"Just past three," Quinn said. Santana rolled back onto her stomach and didn't acknowledge Rachel at all.

"Here, Rachel," Brittany came back with a full plate of vegetable, sandwiches, and sliced fruit. "You slept through lunch."

"Thank you," she took the food and scooted back as Brittany sat down next to her. "Santana, where are your parents?"

"It's their anniversary, they're in some villa in France," she mumbled into her arm. "Let's go inside," she sat up and then walked to her house. "It's too hot out."

Rachel groaned and collapsed back onto the cushions of the lounge chair. Brittany chuckled, took the plate of food, handed it to Quinn, and easily scooped Rachel into her arms. Brittany carried her into the house and Santana snorted at the amused look on Rachel's face as she clung to Brittany's neck for balance.

She carried Rachel to the couch and carefully set her on the floor before falling gracelessly down on the couch, ignoring the whining yell from Santana when Brittany sat on her. "Aaahh, B, get your toned ass off of me!" Santana was on her stomach and Brittany had sat down on the small of her back.

"Rachel, come here," Brittany gestured for Rachel and when she was in reach Brittany snagged by the arm and pulled the smaller woman onto her lap.

Santana groaned. "I will kick you heavy bitches out of my house and I will lock you out!" She was futilely trying to squirm away, and she growled when Quinn came in and laughed at the sight.

"I always knew you were a bottom, Santana," Quinn stated. She walked into the kitchen and smirked when she heard a roar. Quinn watched from her seat on a countertop as the two heads visible over the back of the couch bobbed and then fell as Santana shoved them off. Her hair was wild and falling out of its holder and she had a playfully furious scowl on her face.

Rachel had absolutely no problem with Santana being a bottom, and when Brittany had been sleeping with her, the blonde had really enjoyed when she was able to take control in the bedroom. Santana, apparently, saw it as a fault. She charged into the kitchen and Quinn hopped from her perch. There was screaming, growling, shouting, and, somehow, Quinn ended up in a headlock. "And that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana gave Quinn a noogie – to which struggled against – and then Santana released her. Quinn received a swift kick to her backside and yelped, but then everybody was even.

"All right," Santana said. She walked over to the couch where Brittany and Rachel had resituated. She sat next to Brittany, leaned her back against the armrest, and propped her legs over Rachel and Brittany's thighs. "I want to know the rest of what happened after Berry and I left."

Quinn sat in a chair next to the couch, and grinned when Brittany clapped her hands together. "It was awesome! Puck totally isn't talking to Finn."

xxx

"_Dude, you cheated on Berry?" Puck's arms folded across his chest._

"_That's really mean, Finn," Brittany frowned as she sat next to Finn._

"_Word," Artie shook his head disapprovingly._

"_Yeah, Finn. You're a real douchebag. Not Asperger's," Sugar flung her hair over her shoulder and then went back to playing with her phone._

"_Not cool," Mike said. He frowned and pulled Tina closer._

"_Shut up!" Finn roared. "None of you know what you're talking about!"_

"_So you've just been having Stacy over for her tutoring skills, then?" Quinn asked over her book._

_Grabbing hold of the lifeline as though it was a flotation device in the middle of the ocean, Finn brightened and said, "Yeah! She's been helping me with math and stuff."_

"_Wow, Finn. You're a worse liar than my cat," Brittany observed._

_Finn's face turned red. "I'm not lying!"_

"_Except you totally are, because Stacy's on the cheerios and she gets worse grades than I do."_

_Finn's eyes widened in realization that he'd been caught, and he looked to Kurt, hoping maybe his brother would be on his side, but Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes. Infuriated that no one was vouching for him, Finn found the nearest chair and kicked it with all his might. There was a loud crash, a disgruntled shout from the bass player, and then Will Schuester's voice rang out._

"_What in the world is going on in here?"_

xxx

"And then he sent Finn to Figgins, and he can't come to school until Tuesday."

"Yeah," Quinn said. "And I think Carole grounded him for a month, or something."

"Fantastic," Santana smirked, and nodded approvingly. "Cool. So, who's up for Weeds?" She got off of the couch and walked over to the entertainment system.

"Oh…" Rachel frowned. She was very much not up for marijuana, or any smoke inhalation of any sort. Unless Santana was talking about brownies, then maybe she could… No, no, she would _not_ participate in the consumption of drugs. "I don't think-"

"Relax, Rachel," Quinn curled up on the leather chair so she was comfortably facing the large television. She had slipped on the clothes from Santana's drawer. "She means the TV show. You know, with Mary-Louise Parker?"

"From Fried Green Tomatoes?"

Quinn smiled. "From Fried Green Tomatoes."

"Oh. Okay, then."

xxx

Rachel and Brittany went upstairs and put on their sweatpants and shirts and when they came back down, Santana was just selecting 'Play' from the menu. They watched the show for hours, and eventually, they ordered pizza. Rachel got a salad, and they watched more of the show as they had dinner. At nine, Brittany fell asleep, and at nine-forty, Quinn took her home. Santana drove Rachel home after she'd changed back into her dress and Santana had put on one of her own signature tight dresses.

xxx

Rachel got home at ten o' clock, and her dads were huddled together on the couch watching an episode of _Star Trek: Voyager_. She plopped down next to them and sighed contentedly.

"Hey, sweetie," her dad said, and her daddy hummed his greeting.

"Hi, dads," she rested her head back on the couch and smiled when she saw they were watching the episode where Seven of Nine was introduced.

"How was your day?" Leroy asked from the other side of the couch, over the sound of phaser fire and Borg intellect.

"It was good," she closed her eyes sleepily and pulled her legs up underneath her. "Really good. Santana and I woke up to Brittany and Quinn surprising us and taking us to breakfast at BreadstiX, and then we all hung out at Santana's afterwards."

"That's great," Leroy responded, and he sounded just as tired as she did.

Hiram smiled at his daughter, but his lips quickly pursed and his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Hey Rach," he said, and noticed that Rachel didn't move. "Rach," he said again, and this time, he reached out and poked her on the side of her neck. She swatted him away, but he did it again. Leroy was now watching in amusement as his husband and daughter played a game of Poke and Swat. His merriment persisted when he realized that Hiram was poking a very dark hickey on Rachel's neck, and he tried not to laugh as Rachel got more and more flustered.

"Daddy!" Rachel opened her eyes and was not pleased to see her parents giggling at her discomfort at being provoked. "What?"

"Well I'm just curious where this large hickey came from, as you told us you broke up with Finn Hudson on Tuesday."

"Umm…"

"Yes, dear?"

Rachel had never lied to her parents before, at least not about anything major. "I slept with Santana on Monday to retaliate against Finn for cheating on me."

Voyager was clicked off in an instant and the playful teasing stopped right along with the show. "Rachel…" Leroy said in a gently chiding fashion, trying to understand why his usually levelheaded daughter had done something like this.

"She was really sweet to me, I don't regret being with her," Rachel moved from the couch to sit on the coffee table so she could face her parents as she spoke to them. "And yesterday, she took me home in the beginning of glee after I confronted Finn and she," Rachel sighed and shook her head, searching for the right word. "She comforted me, and today I had the most wonderful time with three girls I've admired since the first day of high school," she looked at her dads and tried to gauge what they were thinking.

Hiram and Leroy sat close together with their knees and shoulders touching, and they held each other's hands tightly enough that Rachel could see her daddy's knuckles turn white. "Thank you for telling us, sweetie, although I can't say I'm not shocked," said Hiram.

"She made it special for me," Rachel said with a soft smile.

Something crossed Leroy's mind – other than stringing up that Lopez girl for daring to touch his baby girl – and he asked, despite the warning light going off at his own question, "Rachel, honey," he cringed at himself. "How do you know she isn't just… using you?" He'd heard his daughter crying over slushy attacks and cruel insults enough to wonder why Santana Lopez would want to be close to Rachel at all if it wasn't to hurt her.

"I know she isn't, dad, because," _Because of the way she looks at me._ "Because _I_ propositioned _her_, not the other way around," she cocked an eyebrow at her fathers, knowing full well they wouldn't dispute her.

"Gee, Hiram," said Leroy. "I wonder where they picked _that_ up."

Hiram cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "Well that means she's confident," Hiram shared a we-raised-our-daughter-well look with Leroy and then kissed his husband's cheek. "Just like her daddy."

"We just want you to be careful. You know we'll always support you, Rach. C'mere," he said, and he detatched himself from Hiram so Rachel could sit between them, and they hugged her so tightly she squeaked.

"I love you," she mumbled, her face smothered between them.

"Love you, too," they echoed.

She kissed each of them on the cheek, told them goodnight, and then walked upstairs. She barely got through her nightly routine before she collapsed, happily exhausted, onto her bed. She dreamt of someone whispering Spanish sweet nothings into her ear…

* * *

**Look! Another Author's Note: For those of you who have no idea what that little name reference in the bathroom was, Baba Looey was the deputy of sheriff Quick Draw McGraw, on the Hanna-Barbera cartoon The Quick Draw McGraw Show. Quick Draw was a horse, and Baba Looey was a little donkey, or burro. He wore a yellow sombrero and bandana.**

**Speedy Gonzales was one of the Looney Tunes, and in the late nineties they stopped airing him because of racial stereotyping, but he was always one of my favorites. He was always stealing cheese from Sylvester the Cat, yelling, "¡Ándele! ¡Ándele! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Epa! Yeehaw!" He also wore a sombrero, a red bandana, and a white shirt and pants. This has been a sixties cartoons mini history lesson. Please tune in next time!**

**Again, shoot me some ideas for what direction to take this story in, and thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: In my writing, if I have a general idea for what to do with a chapter, I write little notes for myself at the end of the document so if I get stuck, I can go back and remind myself what I want to write, and for this one, all I had was this: **'_If you reach more than 3,000 words, post it for the poor bastards who have been waiting for an update.'_

**So, this chapter is literally just above 3,000 words, and, as you probably realize, it took a while to get that much down.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Rachel's day with the girls, and, since then, all of her teachers must had conspired together to make her social life even more nonexistent than it already was. She had tests almost every other day, and the only time she really left her house was to go to the library to do research for essays. The mad studying was finally over, though, and she was just leaving her last Friday class – which she'd had a test in – for glee when Quinn walked up and fell in step with her.

"Have you been swamped, too?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes," they turned into the choir room and sat down together in the front row. "I thought our senior year was supposed to be a breeze, but it seems like they are trying to make it as difficult for us as they possibly can."

"Oh, I know," Quinn rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs. "I had four tests this week alone."

"I had three," said Rachel, and just as she did, Brittany and Santana came into the room. Brittany waved to Rachel and Quinn enthusiastically, but Santana barely made eye contact with Rachel before she walked up to take a seat in the back row. During the three weeks that passed since that day at Santana's house, Santana hadn't approached her for anything but a snide comment about her nose, or her wardrobe. Rachel missed the sex. It was more than that, though; she missed the closeness that came with the sex. She missed seeing that more delicate side of Santana, and she missed being the cause of that vulnerability.

The rest of the club filtered in, followed by Mr. Schuester, where he began to tell them their assignment was to come up with two songs for Sectionals. Rachel raised her hand, but Kurt asked the question she had on the tip of her tongue.

"What genre?"

Mr. Schue told them any genre. Rachel already had a mental list of twenty songs she wanted to use. She'd have to narrow it down.

xxx

When glee ended, Rachel still had Puck's version of _Smokin' in the Boys' Room_ stuck in her head as she gathered her things. Everyone was leaving, but Rachel stayed in her chair, sorting through some sheet music she had in her bag. She didn't look up when the door closed, but she did look up when she felt warm fingers touch the back of her neck. "Santana…"

"Hm?" Santana stepped around in front of Rachel, took the papers from her hands, set them on the floor, and then straddled Rachel's lap.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Rachel looked up to Santana's face to try and read her, but her expression was neutral.

"Nothing," Santana whispered, and she braced herself against Rachel's shoulders before leaning in for a kiss.

Rachel signed through her nose against Santana's cheek and leaned into the soft caress of full lips. "That," Rachel said once Santana had pulled away, "was nothing?"

Santana hummed in the affirmative before sliding her left hand down, slipping it under the hem of Rachel's soft, light blue sweater, running her palm up Rachel's twitching stomach, and, finally, cupping a warm breast through the thin fabric of her bra before gently teasing at the nipple with her fingers. Rachel breathed heavily and slid both of her own hands up Santana's bare thighs, past the red and white tassels of her Cheerios skirt, and she only stopped when her fingers brushed the material of Santana's spankies. Santana quietly groaned. "You feel good."

"Finn once told me that my-" Rachel gasped when Santana's right hand pressed against her other breast. "-my boobs aren't that great."

Santana rested her forehead against Rachel's and her brow furrowed at the woman's words. "Seriously?" She leaned back just enough to look Rachel in the eye. "Rach," she squeezed the ample flesh in her hands and then parted her mouth just slightly so she could push her tongue past Rachel's lips as soon as she kissed her again. "Your boobs," she kissed the corner of Rachel's mouth, "are really," she kissed the other corner, "fucking," and she kissed Rachel full on the lips, "wonderful."

And then there was the sound of four different laughs as Puck, Sam, Mike, and Finn all walked into the room. Santana looked at them over her right shoulder, grinned a little at the look of dumbstruck horror on Finn's face, and then turned back to see Rachel still watching her. Santana's stomach did an odd little flip when Rachel whispered, "Wonderful?"

"Get the fuck off of her!" Finn roared, and Santana heard two clomps of giant shoes before all three of his friends apprehended him.

Santana removed her hands from Rachel, swallowed down whatever feelings were trying to shove their way to the surface, and tried in vain to ignore the tingles she felt on her thighs when Rachel's fingers slid from them as she stood up. "Calm down, Shazzan. I don't go where I'm not wanted." She folded her arms across her chest and stood next to Rachel, who, after snapping out of her Santana-induced daze, was pulling her sweater down by the hem as she stood up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Finn," Rachel said as she looked at him. "But you don't have any claim over me. You never really did in the first place." She glanced at Santana and then quickly crouched down to pick up her sheet music. "Excuse me," Rachel held the papers to her chest and quickly left the room. Santana didn't say anything to any of the boys before she grabbed her bag and followed after Rachel.

"Rachel!" She called, but Rachel didn't stop. Santana started running down the vacant halls (students usually cleared out as fast as they could on Fridays), and she finally caught up to Rachel in the empty parking lot by her Prius.

Rachel spun around when she felt Santana lightly touch her on the shoulder. "Am I just a warm body to you?" The question was asked gently, and Rachel was prepared – she was _expecting_ – for Santana to say yes.

"I thought that's what I was to you."

Santana had a slight frown to her lips, and Rachel's heart hurt at Santana's sincerity. "Why haven't you spoken to me since that day at your house?"

Santana's frown deepened, and she looked at the pavement before lamely shrugging. Rachel stepped closer and lowered her head enough so that she could take Santana's lips in a soft kiss. Rachel's had butterflies in her stomach, and when she pulled back, Santana's pout was still there, but her eyes were on Rachel.

"I miss you," Rachel said, and she kissed Santana again. "Can I stay at your house, tonight?"

Santana nodded, and then Rachel followed her across the parking lot to her car. The ride to Santana's house was silent, and Rachel spent it watching trees and building flash by through the window. Santana pulled into her driveway next to a silver convertible and sighed. "My mom's home."

Rachel unbuckled herself and looked at Santana. "Is that bad?"

Santana shrugged. "Not really. My dad is probably going to be home late. She'll be in her craft room, making stuff for whichever next biggest jewelry show is in whatever state." Santana got out of the car and Rachel followed. "She doesn't like the be bothered when she's in there." Santana opened her front door and kept on walking until she was in her room.

Rachel closed both the front door and Santana's bedroom door. She knew she should look away as Santana changed out of her cheerleading uniform, but it had been three weeks since she had seen that body, and she _missed_ it. With her back turned, Santana said, "See something you like, Berry?"

Rachel swallowed and looked down. She was back to Berry, not Rach, or Rachel.

"Well?" Santana shot a smirk over her bare shoulder but the smile dropped when she saw Rachel's downcast look. Her gut lurched and she slipped a teeshirt on before turning around with her arms folded across her chest. "What, you don't want in my pants anymore?"

Quietly, Rachel said, "Not if you're going to put on that act all night, no."

Santana scoffed. "You're seriously killing the mood, and I wants to get my mack on."

Rachel's brow furrowed and in her mind she changed tactics. Obviously she wouldn't be able to get Santana to talk about her feelings, but she might get her to express them. She looked at Santana as she said, "Then come over here."

Santana didn't move for a second; it felt like a trap. "Why?"

"So you can continue to teach me what you know." Rachel leaned back against the door and stared Santana down, hoping Santana would drop the cocky charade and let her walls down, if only for a short amount of time.

Santana eyed Rachel for a few more seconds before she finally walked the short steps to where she stood by the door. She put her hands on Rachel's hips and slid them up under that soft blue sweater so she could hold Rachel's warm waist, skin on skin. "You want me to teach you more of what I know?"

Rachel looked in Santana's eyes and nodded.

Santana began to step backwards, towards her bed, and she pulled Rachel with her. "Then, first," Santana sat down on the edge of her mattress and let Rachel step between her legs, "show me what you've learned."

Rachel wanted nothing more than to take her time kissing down Santana's body and to slowly bring her to orgasm, but Rachel was positive that that was a surefire way to get Santana's emotional barriers up and guarded. So, instead of taking it slow like she wanted to, Rachel quickly moved her hand to the hem of her sweater, pulled it off, threw it on the floor, all but tore her bra, skirt, and panties off, and then did the same to the two articles of clothing Santana was wearing. The second they were both completely naked, Rachel roughly shoved Santana back onto the bed, though her voice was gentle. "Sit by the pillows." Santana quickly complied, and Rachel climbed onto the bed in front of Santana and then sat cross-legged. She patted her thigh.

Santana felt a rush of pleasure tingle through her whole body and settle at the apex of her legs, and she did a good job of keeping a completely nonchalant expression as she carefully climbed into Rachel's lap so they were facing each other. As soon as Santana was settled, Rachel wrapped her left arm around the woman's back, moved her right hand to Santana's breast, and leaned down to take the other nipple into her mouth. Santana grunted, a little surprised at how forceful Rachel was being; she'd thought that after so much time apart that Rachel would take things slower, but Santana's body was absolutely not complaining.

Rachel licked and lightly bit at the hard nub between her lips, reveling in the short gasps Santana couldn't contain. When Rachel harshly sucked, Santana's hands squeezed Rachel's thighs and she groaned loudly with her mouth closed. Rachel looked up without removing her mouth, and when she saw the heated way Santana was looking at her, all thought that she wanted to take it slow were gone, replaced by the need to take out three weeks of perceived rejection on Santana's body. Without giving any warning, Rachel's right hand left Santana's breast, went to her center, and swiftly – and easily – pushed into her with two fingers.

"_Fuck_, Rachel!" Santana wasn't prepared for Rachel to start with such a devastatingly intense pace, and she found herself digging her nails into Rachel's thighs. Her toes curled and she choked on a shout when Rachel made her come in under two minutes. "Fucking shit, Rachel." Santana let go and fell backwards out of Rachel's lap, and she closed her eyes when her head hit a pillow. It wasn't a particularly big orgasm, but her inner walls were still pulsing, and she needed to catch her breath. It was just a night of surprises though, because, apparently, Rachel wasn't done.

Rachel scooted back and then essentially dove down to Santana's wetness, and Santana swore again when Rachel started harshly licking her. She attached her lips to Santana's clit and sucked hard and Santana shouted. Rachel licked her fully and felt Santana clench under her tongue. Rachel knew she was close to her second orgasm, but she also wouldn't allow Santana to push her away, again. She took her right hand and teased Santana's entrance with the tips of her index and middle fingers. Rachel heard Santana make a high-pitched throaty sound and looked up to see Santana's head tossed back. Rachel's left hand slid up the comforter and pried Santana's hand free from the bunched fabric, laced their fingers together, and then pushed into her when she felt Santana squeeze her hand.

Santana was so wet that when Rachel curled her fingers up, Santana's pleasure actually spilled onto her palm and then dripped onto her wrist. Santana held her hand tighter and released desperate gasps and shuddering moans. Rachel pushed in and out quickly, fluttering her tongue over the bundle of nerves like she remembered Santana had done to her, and the woman clenched around her. Rachel squeezed Santana's hand in hers, pushed her fingers deeper, curled them, rubbed a tense spot inside Santana, and felt short nail dig into the skin of her shoulders as Santana's orgasm hit her.

She licked at the woman, slowly bringing her back down, and then crawled up Santana's body. Rachel kissed her and brought their linked fingers up by Santana's head.

Santana sucked in a breath through her nose and whined at the heady taste of herself on Rachel's tongue. She sighed when Rachel pulled out, and she opened her eyes to see the shorter brunette suck her soaked fingers into her mouth. "_Dios_…" She watched Rachel lick her lips and that hot tongue then licked over the rest of her hand and down her wrist, thoroughly cleaning it of Santana's arousal. Santana felt Rachel's heart beating against her own chest, and that maddening panic began to seep into her veins. She tried to pull her hand out of Rachel's grasp, but Rachel wouldn't let go.

"No," Rachel whispered. She rubbed her nose against Santana's and brushed their lips together. "Don't make me leave." She breathed hotly into Santana's mouth, her eyes closed. Rachel kissed the corner of Santana's mouth and placed her right hand on the side of her neck. "Let me stay," she said, and her hand trailed from Santana's neck to the fingers gripping her shoulder. She grasped Santana's wrist and slowly slid the woman's hand down and into her wet panties, and Rachel's forehead fell to Santana's shoulder. "Let me stay…" She rubbed Santana's fingers against her swollen clit, and when Santana added pressure, Rachel made a sound and turned her head towards Santana's neck. Her hips moved in a rolling rhythm, and she gasped against sweaty skin when Santana pushed into her.

Santana's fear was still there, but she let herself get lost in the feeling of Rachel tight, slippery heat around her fingers. Rachel was riding Santana's hand, slowly working her hips in time with Santana's thrusts. Santana felt something tickling her neck, but she kept moving, and she held Rachel's hand tighter. Rachel breathed a shuddery, "Santana," and Santana's arm muscles strained as she fucked Rachel harder, and deeper. Something tickled her neck, again, and when Rachel gasped, Santana realized she was crying.

"Rachel," Santana tried pulling her hand out of Rachel's but Rachel wouldn't let her. "I want you under me." She pulled again, and Rachel let go. Santana kept her fingers buried as she flipped them. Rachel's legs wrapped around Santana's waist, and her arms around Santana's neck, but Santana pulled back so she could kiss Rachel. This just made Rachel's tears pour harder, but Santana kept on kissing her, moving her tongue in Rachel's mouth like her fingers moved in the woman's cunt. Rachel hugged Santana around her shoulders and massaged the tongue thrusting into her mouth with her own, and couldn't stop crying if she wanted to.

Santana's whole body moved, now, and she used her hips to push against the back of her hand. Rachel ripped her mouth away and she clung to Santana tighter. "San-!" she cried out. "Say something."

"What?" Santana moved her kisses to Rachel's throat.

"Anything, please," her nails bit into the sweaty skin of Santana's back. "Please…"

Santana thrust her hips, moved her mouth to Rachel's ear, and spoke. "Mi estrella," she husked, and Rachel spasmed under her. "Me vuelves loca," Rachel arched into her. "Pienso en ti siempre."

Rachel convulsed under Santana, tingling heat coursing through her every inch of her, and her heart swelled at what Santana had said. She longed to tell Santana how she felt, but she couldn't bring herself to say them. It was just too soon.

Rachel's hold slackened, her legs fell to the bed, limp under Santana, and she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, and she felt Santana kissing her ear, her jaw, her cheek, her nose, and finally, her lips. She expected Santana's tongue, or teeth, but the gentle press of her soft lips was almost too much to take. "Santana…" Rachel sighed when Santana slowly removed her fingers, and a blissful exhaustion threatened to overtake her.

"I won't leave, Santana mumbled against Rachel's lips. She rolled them to the side and wiped Rachel's tears away with the edge of a pillowcase. "I won't leave," she whispered again. "If you won't."

Rachel nuzzled closer to Santana and breathed against damp skin. "I won't go anywhere," Rachel promised. Her eyes shut and she listened to Santana's frantic heartbeat while the woman reached for the covers. "I'm not going anywhere," Rachel repeated, and she fell asleep as Santana put them both under the comforter.

* * *

**Author's note:** **I like this story, but it was really hard to write even this much for another chapter. Please, if you have any ideas for this story, tell me, because I've got nothing, and it's a bummer to have started something and not know what the hell to do with it.**


End file.
